Emma Ross
All info was provided Emma Ross at Jessie Wiki Emma Ross is a bubbly, yet cynical 14-year old girl. She is the eldest of the Ross family. History Emma is the only biological child in the Ross family. In the first episode, we meet her as the girly, pretty and oldest kid in the Ross family, but certainly not the smartest. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. And though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. She is a straight 'A' student. She also displays a little bit of sass in everything she does. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with her sister Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner (Some one who likes One Direction) Because on a few occasions she brings up the band, either in random conversation, or a dream. Description Emma has long, blonde, straight hair and hazel eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is pretty tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is very beautiful. She sometimes curls her hair. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Relationships Jessie Prescott (2011-Present; Nanny) Emma and Jessie seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Jessie very much, as though she is her sister. Luke Ross (2004-Present; Brother) Luke is Emma's younger adopted brother. They have the classical brother-sister relationship, they tend to fight and argue a lot, but love each other very much. Ravi Ross (2011-Present; Brother) Emma and Ravi, along with Luke, often form a trio. Not much is said about how close they are individually. Zuri Ross (2005-Present; Sister) Zuri is Emma's younger sister. She loves Zuri very much and enjoys having tea parties with her.In season 2 they don't hang out that much. Caleb (2013-Present; Boyfriend) Caleb and Emma first met in GI Jessie. They are dating. Gallery Trivia *She is the only biological child of the Ross family. *She likes to have tea parties with Zuri. *Her favorite magazine is Leopard Beat. *She wants Jessie and Tony to date. *She usually doesn't get along with Luke. *She has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. *She loves fashion and she says its it's her duty to help the "fashion-challenged." *She is good at science and enters the science fair at her school every year. *She likes to help people with their personal lives (mostly Bertram and Jessie). *She has broken her cellphone three times (Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation). *She believed Zuri when she was told there was a sock fairy to clean up their mess. *She own her own fashion blog called Kitty Couture. Category:Jessie Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Heroines Category:Austin & Ally Characters Category:Nieces Category:Rich characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters